Heart of Darkness
by Logan2
Summary: All 3 pilots have to face off against a seemingly invincible opponent


Legal Jargon: I don't own Evangelion It is owned by gainax so don't sue me

Legal Jargon: I don't own Evangelion It is owned by gainax so don't sue me.

When the world was born, billions of years ago, as with the great good that was made a great evil was created with it. Its name, is as said by old Japanese monks was unspeakable, he was sealed away by the ancient Lance of Longinus forever. Since the lance has been removed his tomb has been unlocked and waiting for him to be born again and as the prophecies have foretold he will arrive when the moon is red at midnight and the sun rises in the west. Now the bureau of NERV must deal with its tyranny.

A.D. 2015 

Shinji Ikari awoke to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock and the acrid smell of Misato's favorite breakfast beer. He stumbled into the kitchen like a zombie and sipped at his tea. 

"Good morning, Shinji" said Misato cheerfully

"Where's Asuka?" replied Shinji

"Oh, She went out with Hikari for breakfast"

"I see "grumbled Shinji

Shinji Finished his tea, got dressed rather rapidly and walked off to school with the other two stooges Kensuke and Touji.

"Hey Shinji, any word from NERV HQ?" asked Kensuke

"No, it's been pretty quiet."

Shinji sighed and continued to walk forward

The troop of teens reached school about 5 seconds before the bell rang because Kensuke just had to go see a UN tank and inspect it.

Shinji again mumbled a soft "baka" to himself and walked to his class, almost running straight into Rei Ayanami. 

"Hey, Rei" said Shinji politely.

"Dr. Akagi wants to see you after school today so report to headquarters directly after school". 

Rei handed Shinji a small note it said.

"Shinji, I need you, Asuka and Rei to report to HQ for an emergency meeting we have a problem." 

By the time Shinji looked up Rei was already gone.

After another lecture about the 2nd impact all Shinji could think about is what was so important about the "problem" maybe their sync ratio was down or something it couldn't be that bad right?

Shinji walked into the large meeting room, Major Katsuragi was seated right next to Dr. Akagi and Kaji, Professor Fuyutski was as always right next to Commander Ikari. 

"Shinji, Rei, Asuka, please sit down" Ritsuko said

"So, What is this Big problem we have Dr. Akagi?" Asuka said sarcastically

"Have any of you seen the news lately?" Fuyutski asked.

All of them shook their heads "no"

"Well, tonight a phenomenon is occurring on the sun that is going to cause the moon's color to change from white...to blood red." 

"So? What does it have to do with us?" Shinji asked.

"Dr. Akagi please read them the parchment"

" The Demon with the heart of darkness, shall awaken when the Moon is red and the sun rises in the west, it will bring with it the destruction of all mankind. From ancient Monk Scroll "

"We have been investigating this event as much as we have been studying the Angels we have to be extremely cautious because I think we may have something that belongs to it." The commander said.

"and that is?" all 3 pilots say

"The Lance Of Longinus" Akagi Grimly spoke

All three pilots were in their plug suits ready to go, The MAGI supercomputers, Casper, Balthazar, and Melchior all monitored the Moon, while Maya and Ritsuko monitored all seismic activity in Japan.

It was now Midnight...the moon was blood red as predicted.

"That's one down" Gendo Said.

"ummm, Excuse me misato?" 

"yes, shinji?"

"umm, isn't the sun supposed to rise in the east?"

"yes, I don't understand how it is going to rise in the west?"

"I don't know the answer at the time, sorry Shinji-ku"

5:55 AM 

"5 minutes till Sunrise sir!" 

Gendo stood silent.

All 3 EVA pilots stood ready at their locations, Unit-01WITH a pallet rifle and Progressive knife in The heart of tokyo-3, Unit-02 with a positron rifle and bazooka in the Mountains and Unit-00 with lance and handgun supporting Unit-01 in tokyo-3. They were ready.

" 2 Minutes sir!"

Time crawled to a standstill...

"10 seconds!"

The sun began to rise...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The sun had rose...IN THE EAST!!!!

Everyone began cheering and relieved that the predictions were false. That was until...

"SIR, THE SUN IS REFLECTING OFF OF THE WESTERN DIAMOND AT HIREAGANA SHRINE!!!!" Dr. Akagi cried out

"Irrelevant!" Gendo screamed

"sir the beam of light is reflecting into Tokyo-3 Caverns...."

2 red eyes Peered through the caverns, The destruction of Earth was at hand.

The control room of NERV began to Shake, as an earthquake rocked the room.

"Sir, Magi read Richtor scale at 9.0 sir!"

"what?"

Suddenly from underneath the ground outside Tokyo-3, A giant creature at least 3 times as tall as the Evangelions, exploded from the ground, dirt and trees flew everywhere as it's deep roar flew through 24 layers of armor at NERV. Its color was pitch black, walking on 4 legs, a long tail with a spiked club at the end, spikes covered it's back as heavy armored plating covered the rest of its body. It stared with its red eyes at the world, clearly with contempt. This was going to be a titanic battle.

"Let's get him!!" Asuka cried

"No wait Asuka Damn it!" 

Asuka Aimed her positron rifle At the Monsters neck and squeezed the trigger. Blue bolts of energy hit the creature, but didn't pierce it's hide

"Holy Shi..." 

The monster reared it's ugly head toward Unit-02, it's eyes focused on her, as it fired 2 red energy beams from it's eyes, they hit Unit-02 Directly in the chest Destroying her weapons, and throwing Unit-02 around like a rag doll. 

"ASUKA!" Shinji Screamed

"Pilot has Ejected, Pickup teams are en route" Maya said.

"Pilots retreat at once" Gendo said

"But Father.."

"NOW SHINJI" 

"Yes, sir"

Both pilots retreated as quickly as they could back to base, accepting their defeat.

At the Cage Bay, Rei, Shinji and Asuka were briefed on the situation

"Okay, The MAGI have analyzed the creature and this is what we have, its Blood type is black so it's not an Angel. It is incredibly slow moving, except for it's tail and head, and after extensive research, we have found that the name of this Creature is Armagon, as in Armageddon, we don't know if it has a red core or not, so don't look for it. After repairs are done on Unit-02 we will commence a sortie on Armagon. You will all be armed with New Progressive swords, so you can pierce it's hide and new Hollow point pallet bullets and rockets. We have one hour.

The creature continued it's painfully slow march, whipping it's tail into mountains and wiping away forests like a dust rag cleaning a table, it's footsteps could be felt all the way down into NERV.

"Launch All units!!' Misato said

All 3 units fully armed with their new weapons shot up into Tokyo-3 central, and prepared to fight. Armagon was now entering the city, smashing everything he stepped on, until a huge rocket slammed into his side.

"Direct hit." said Rei.

"Great shot", said Shinji, "Now it's my turn"

Shinji pulled out his progressive sword and activated, he ran toward Armagon at full speed, slicing it down the center. Black blood was everywhere, it tore in half and right where it was standing was a smaller version of itself, it now stood on 2 legs and had claws for nails and 3 claws on it's wrists, the tail was longer and sleeker, with the bodyframe looking stronger than before. Shinji stood in amazement as did Rei and Asuka. 

"This thing just wont die!" Asuka yelled

She pulled out her progressive sword and ran toward it, she sliced at it, but it kept dodging, it finally swung and punched eva-02, square in the jaw breaking the 2 jaws into pieces.

Asuka cried in pain as she felt her jaw snap apart.

"cut all nerves to Unit-02!" said Gendo

Unit-02 lost power and Asuka ejected.

"Rei and Shinji Stop Armagon NOW!" 

Rei and Shinji both drew their swords and rushed the beast, he managed to block blow for blow, that was until..

Rei sliced at the beast and Armagon grabbed the blade by his hands, he took it and ran through Unit-00

"REI!!!!!!!" everyone cried

Maya covered her eyes as Red blood gushed out of Unit-00, Rei and Unit-00 became silent as it hit the ground with a loud crash. Shinji saw the site and could almost see rei dying right there.

"Eject Rei NOW!!"

Rei's pod ejected and she was safe, but Shinji couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly became enraged, Eva-01's eyes closed and when they opened again they were pure red.

"Sir, Eva-01's sync ratio is up to 400%"

"impossible!" Gendo cried out.

Eva-01 Now in Beserker mode took armagon by the throat and threw him straight through 4 buildings, it then jumped on top of him, took out his Progressive knife and proceeded to gut him like a fish.

Shinji Awoke inside of a blood-soaked Evangelion, Hearing different voices over the radio from the collection teams.

"Shinji, this is Misato can you hear me?"

"Yea, I can hear you"

"Do you remember what you did?"

"No"

"Look out of your monitor" Misato said grimly

Shinji zoomed in on his monitor to see Armagon, torn to pieces, bloody limbs, and organs strewn about, his bloody progressive knife was still in his hands, He almost vomited at the site.

"I did that Misato??"

"Yes, Shinji you did"

Shinji shuddered at the power of an Evangelion, he then Fell asleep in the arms of death itself, Eva-01…… 


End file.
